Fallen Princess
by Skylar Dragneel
Summary: Lucy is a princess of the Heartfilia kingdom and Natsu is the prince of the Dragneel Kingdom the two were to be married when they grew older but a tramatic incident destroyed the Heartfilia kingdom and took Lucy's memories with it 7 years later Lucy lives with the Strauss' but still cant remember a thing what will happen when the Dragneels decide to throw a ball on Lucy birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**_Fallen Princess_**

**_A/N: Hey Guys this is the NaLu story I had an Idea for so here goes i would like to thank CarmelBay for her ideas in my fanfic anyways enjoy fanfic number 3_**

**_I do not Own FT all rights belong to Hiro Mashima_**

**_Chapter 1: Lost Memories_**

_ Long ago in the nation of Fiore lived 2 seperate kingdoms. The kingdom of the Heartfilia family and the kingdom of the Dragneel family. In each of those kingdoms lived a prince and a princess destined to be but neither of them knew of their intertwined destinies. The two kingdoms got along and were friends. Grandine Dragneel even planned with Layla Heartfilia that in the future both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia would be married and make their kingdoms 1 all together but one day on Lucy's 10 birthday July 1st X777 both of Lucy's parents were murdered and the kingdom was burned to ash, taking most of Lucy's memories with it. Lucy had no idea who she was all she could remember was her first name. She ran away from the kingdom as fast as she could and then she stumbled across the home that belonged to Mirajane Strauss' family and thats when they took her in and took care of her for the next 7 years._

**_Present day July 1st X784_**

**Lucy's POV**

I yawned as I woke up in my bedroom I shared with my best friend Lisanna Strauss. " Happy Birthday Lucy." Lisanna smiled at me I returned her smile then sat up and glanced around the room. 7 years have passed and I've been living with the Strauss'. I cant remember anything before my 10th birthday. Fire, fire was all I saw even in my dreams. Oh how I wish I wish I could remember, I wish I knew who my mom and dad were, I wish I knew my last name, but all I know now is that I'm Lucy an average 17 year old I think. I then got up out of bed and changed into my favorite outfit then headed downstairs. " Goodmorning Lucy has your memory come back yet?" Mirajane asked me. I shook my head. " No I wish I could remember but everytime I try I see fire and then everything goes black and I can't see anything else I feel like I'm forgetting something important but I dont know what." " Well I hope it comes back soon Lucy anyways I bought you this Happy Birthday." Mira then handed me this beautiful blue ball gown. It was so breath taking but I had no clue why she has given this to me. " Why did you buy me a ball gown?" " Well the Dragneels are throwing a ball tonight and since I work at the palace as their cook I'm invited I asked if I could bring others and Grandine said it was ok so I'm taking youand Lisanna with me you two need other friends besides yourselves." " Hey, ok fine ill go when is the ball?" " This evening at 7 but I'm going to work right now but I'll come back and get you two around 6:30 but for the time being you and Lisanna go buy accessories for yourselves and get your hair styled for the ball ok?" " Ok" I smiled. I watched as Mirajane left then I ran upstairs to tell Lisanna.

" Lisanna were going to a ball this evening at the palace."

"I know I can't wait I still don't have a dress picked out."

" Well we could go shopping for a gown."

"I would love to lets go."

When Lisanna and I got to the mall I spotted the most beautiful dress I have ever seen its exactly like mine but white. I then looked at Lisanna. " I think I found your ball gown." Lisanna smiled at me and said," Lets go see if it fits." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store. " Oh my god its beautiful Lisanna." " You think?" " Yes I think its absolutely perfect." Lisanna smiled at me. I cant wait till this evening_._

**_Miras__ POV_**

**At Palace**

" Mira sweetie you know you know you can take a break its almost 5 o'clock anyways we still have 2 hours." " Yes Grandine but I told Lucy and Lisanna I'd be picking them up at 6:30 and bringing them here for the ball, I've been wanting you to meet them for so long Lisanna is my little sister shes nice and kind and we look a lot alike except for shorter hair and Lucy well were unrelated but shes been like my sister for 7 years." " 7 years?" " Yes, she came to our doorstep 7 years ago we asked her who she was but all she said was my name is Lucy I dont know my last name or why I'm here or how I got here all I know is that my home burned down. When she said that I knew she had amnesia todays her birthday you know and she still cant remember anything before her 10th birthday." I heard Grandine gasp and say, " No, shes alive that cant be I thought she was dead." " What are you talking about Grandine?" " Oh nothing well, get to work you only have an hour left before you can go pick them up." " Oh your right." I then got back to work but really what did Grandine mean by that?

**Lucy's POV**

" Lisanna I think were ready Mira should be here any minute now. " I told Lisanna while twirling around in my gown. Lisanna then came behind me and undid my side ponytail letting all my hair fall past my shoulders. I then looked in the mirrior. " There you look beautiful Lucy, just like a princess." " Thank you." I smiled princess why does that word sound familiar to me. I then heard the front door open. " I'm home." " Hey Mira." I said walking downstairs. Mira looked at me and smiled. " You look like a princess Lucy." " Um thanks Mira I'm sure you will too when you get dressed." " Well it is your birthday so you should look like a princess." " Well thanks Mira." I smiled then Mira ran upstairs and got dressed then came back down to see Lisanna and I already in the car outside when she came out. I smiled at her and when she got in she started the engine and we left for the ball.

**_A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story the next one will be up soon Lucy is starting to piece together her memories in the next chapter and the Dragneels and Strauss' will be by her side to help :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fallen Princess_**

**_A/N: Well im starting the second chapter I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank the people for reviewing I'll start fixing how I type this but to be honest with you i'm 14 and NOT good at typing fast and stuff like that I prefer hand written work so I'm sorry for using italics everywhere so Ill start typing normal font like I do in my other story I'm writing but I will italicize like the memories/ flashbacks Lucy gets of her past so you can tell the difference of Past and Present Natsu does show up in this chapter and this chapter is a little cute and sadish depends if your a feeling and fangirling person (doesn't apply to boys unless you like fangirling) anyways on with chapter 2._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FT Nor do I own any of the characters all rights go to Hiro Mashima_**

**_Chapter 2: Lucy's Memory _**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

I stepped out of Mira's car looking at the palace in front of me. It was very beautiful. I felt like I knew this place, I felt like I've been here before but when and why? If only I could remember. I then felt a headache coming on. What is this feeling? I've never felt this before why now of all times. _Then I opened my eyes and saw... me chasing after a boy, " Natsu slow down!" I said, could this be one of my memories. I then saw little me bump into this beautiful woman she looked a lot like me, though an older version of little me. " Oh sorry momma," I heard little me say then my eyes widened my mom. This cant be. I then saw the memory fade. _When I looked up I saw Mira and Lisanna looking down at me I must have fainted. I rubbed my head quickly realizing the headache was gone. That's funny I swear I had one just a moment ago. I then slowly stood up. " Sorry Mira Lisanna I kind've fainted." Lisanna snickered. " I think we both know that Lucy anyways meet Grandine and Igneel the king and queen." I then turned around and found I was facing two adults. " Oh hi I'm Lucy." I smiled kindly. " Are you ok darling what happened why did you faint?" Grandine asked me. " I haven't the faintest idea all I remember is when I fainted I saw a younger version of me in a castle exactly like this one with a young salmon colored haired boy named Natsu that's all I remember I also remember Natsu and I were best friends and that I look a lot like my mother."

I heard gasps around me.

" You said Natsu?"

" Why yes I did Grandine do you know him?"

" Natsu is our son he is the same age as you, might I ask you your last name?"

" I wish I could remember I remember Natsu and I remember my last name started with an H but nothing more." When I looked up at Grandine I saw a wide smile on her face. Um why is she smiling like that and was she crying too? " Lucy Heartfilia how much I've missed you." My eyes widened Heartfilia Heartfilia that's it that's my last name and my mom was named Layla but how did she die not to mention how did my father Jude die I can't remember. Wait Grandine Igneel they were friends of my family that's how I knew Natsu. Ugh my head if only I could remember. I held my head as a few memories started to flow into my head then I fainted in Grandines arms.

*** Miras POV***

Lucy the fallen princess how could I not know? I then shared a glance with Lisanna and then looked back at Lucy and Grandine. Lucy's eyes slipped shut and she fell backward out of Grandines arms. " Lucy?!" Lisanna and I shouted then I saw Lisanna catch Lucy's head before it hit the ground. " Mom, Dad what are you doing out here?!" I heard prince Natsu shout. " We were greeting Miras sister and friend but Natsu dear while your out here do you mind taking their friend to the guest room beside your bedroom she fainted." I then looked at Natsu and then I watched as he bent down and picked up the passed out Lucy. " Queen Grandine can I please go up to the guest room and wait till Lucy wakes up." Lisanna spoke up. I then saw worry in Lisanna's eyes. Grandine smiled at Lisanna and nodded. We then all made our way into the palace. I heard gasps all around I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see one of my friends Erza Scarlet.

" Hey Erza something wrong?"

" Well who is that girl the prince is carrying and why is she passed out?"

" Her name is Lucy and I'm sorry but why I'm not really sure of myself."

" Is she a friend of the prince?"

" You could say that."

" Wow she is pretty and that gown where did she get it?"

" It is a birthday present from me today is her birthday."

" Well then you sure knowhow to pick out gifts anyways I'm gonna go meet up with Jellal talk to you later Mira."

" You too." I then quickly walked upstairs to check on Lucy. When I walked into the room I saw Natsu observing the passed out Lucy, I also saw Lisanna just watching Lucy waiting for her to awaken.

" Something about her seems oddly familiar." I heard Natsu say.

" In what way is she familiar to you prince Natsu?"

" I feel like I know her but from where?"

" Well you never know prince Natsu who knows she could have been very close to you in the past." I smiled at Natsu how cute Natsu and Lucy would look together.

" Your right Mira now all we do is wait." Natsu smiled at me then sat in the chair beside Lucy.

*** Lucy's POV***

I let my eyes flutter open. Where am I? I slowly sat up looking around the room. Wheres Mira and Lisanna? I then heard a boys voice it was more matured but I knew whose voice it was. he said, " If your wondering where Mira and Lisanna are, Mira is helping my mother cook deserts and Lisanna went to get you some water in case you woke up."

" How long was I asleep?"

" 2 hours."

I then turned to face him. He looked exactly like Natsu my childhood friend. Then all of a sudden my arms wrapped around him pulling him into a hug. He pushed me away red tinting his cheeks.

" W-w-what are you doing who are you."

" I am so sorry Natsu."

" And you know my name who are you exactly?"

" Well you are a prince practically everyone knows who you are, My name is Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia I'm sorry."

I then stood up but suddenly felt his arms wrap me into a hug from behind I felt tears drop onto my shoulders. " Luce.." He whispered. "Where have you been this whole time?" I then turned my head towards the door to see a wide grinned Lisanna and Mirajane. " Ahem." I heard Igneel clear his throat from beside Natsu. Natsu then removed his arms and faced his father. My face was practically red. " Father why are you here it wasn't what it looked like." Igneel then put his hnd up saying, " Its alright son bu will you please step out for a minute I need to have a word with Miss Heartfilia and Lisanna and MIra please come in if you will." watched as Mirajane and Lisanna stepped in and Natsu stepped out closing the door behind him.

" So your majesty what would you like to talk with me about?"

" Well Grandine and I think Mira, Lisanna , and you should move into the castle and live with us that means you, Lisanna, and Mira will also be enrolling in Fairy Academy."

" W-what us move into the castle with you why?"

" We just want to make sure nothing happens to the fallen princess and we'd like to spend time with you."

" Wait a minute did you just say fallen princess?"

" I believe I did."

" I am no princess."

" I'm afraid you are you carry the Heartfilia name and since your a Heartfilia your the princess people presumed dead making you known as the fallen princess."

" Well if I am the fallen princess then I will take you up on your offer on one condition NO one can know I'm the fallen princess except the Dragneel family and the workers of this castle because if I am the fallen princess then I wouldn't want my personal information to leak out and make everyone bombard me with questions."

" Its settled then you are staying with us so this will be your room Miss Heartfilia I hope everything is to your liking Lisanna and Mira are sharing the room across from yours and my son Natsu has the room beside yours so feel free to ask for help if you need anything, Wendy, our daughter her room is downstairs shes wanting to meet you."

" Well lets not keep her waiting." I walked over to this large mirrior and brushed my hair then headed out of my new bedroom. This'll take some getting used to not to mention my new bedroom is huge I even have a walk in closet which seems so familiar but I don't know why. Fallen princess why does that sound so familiar if only I could remember my past if only I could remember my family if only I could remember why I only see fire when I atleast try to remember my parents. If only I could remember. Part of me feels like I am a princess and what Igneel is telling me is true but part of me wishes that in reality I am a normal girl because right now I know I am not normal if I was then why would my childhood best friend be the prince of this castle and why would my parents be best friends with Igneel and Grandine.

" Lucy take my arm." I turned to see Natsu.

" Why exactly? How long is the ball anyway?"

" Till midnight and its better to walk in pairs."

I sighed then hooked my arm through his as we walked down to the ballroom. When we got into the ballroom I heard gasps all around.

" Natsu you know you can let go now if you feel uncomfortable."

" Haha do you know who your talking to Luce I'm the prince I don't feel uncomfortable at all."

I smiled I then heard a small girls voice yell, " Natsu, Lucy I've been looking everywhere." I then saw Natsu smile as the girl approached us. She had long blue hair and brown eyes and just gave me a warm smile. " Sorry Wendy I just had to help Lucy down here in case she faints again."

" Not likely Natsu you asked me to come down here with you anyways hi Wendy I'm Lucy Igneel said you wanted to speak to me."

Wendy smiled at me, " Yes I do want to speak to you um follow me."

" Alright, Natsu you stay here." I smiled at Natsu then followed Wendy. " So what do you want to speak to me about?"

" Well I want to know if your really Lucy Heartfilia."

" Yes I am I still cant remember a lot of things but I do know I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

" So what can you remember?"

" Well I remember my name, Natsu, Igneel, Grandine, and my mother and father, what I cant remember is how close Natsu and I were, How my parents died, Why I lost my memory, What the Heartfilia kingdom was like, those things I cant remember I just wish I could but when it comes to remembering the Heartfilia kingdom I'm blank."

" Well we'll help you regain your memories Lucy."

" Thank you Wendy I just hope your able to."

" I can think of one person who probably can anyways enjoy the ball."

I watched as she walked away. The one thing I wanted to remember the most is how close Natsu and I were that embrace I could tell he was both happy and afraid. What did I mean to Natsu Dragneel how close were we?

_**A/N: Did you like my 2nd chapter sorry for not posting anytime sooner I just got so caught up with school and moving I hadn't had the time So did you like how ended the chapter hehe and did you know who Wendy was talking about when she said I can think of one person anyways bye for now Don't forget to Review Favorite and Follow :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fallen Princess_**

**_A/N: Well Heres a third chapter coming up to my lovely Followers and Reviewers I hope you like it beware the Feels_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FT nor its characters all rights to Hiro Mashima_**

**_Chapter 3: How Close Were We?_**

_***Lucy's POV***_

I walked back into the ballroom after I spoke with Wendy and as i spotted Natsu my head began to hurt yet again i closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw little me and little Natsu playing outside._ " Luce get down from there you'll fall." Natsu yelled up at me. I was swinging back and forth from a tree ledge until bam. " Natsu!" Then all of a sudden I saw a different memory the one I've been seeing for a while now there was fire all around me. " Mommy, Daddy, where did you go?" Little me yelled. " Natsu, Igneel, Grandine, somebody, anybody?!" I watched as the little me cried and cried for help but no one came " Natsu!" She called again I then saw her collapse into the fire. Is that how I lost my memory? _I opened my eyes one last time and I was back in the ballroom where I was to begin with but everyone was looking at me. Did I possibly scream Natsu while I was remembering? I then felt tears fall from my eyes. I was crying?! I quickly got up and headed out of the ballroom. " Lucy wait!" I heard Natsu yell behind me but it was too late I was already up the stairs and in my room in seconds. I buried my head into my pillow crying.

" Lucy can I come in?" I heard Natsu say from behind the door.

" Go away Natsu." I then heard footsteps walk in. " I said Go awa-" I was cut off when I felt his arms wrap around me again pulling me into a tight embrace.

" No, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving you ever again."

I felt my heart race I still needed to know how close we were. " How close were we?" I then heard Natsu sigh and then he looked at me in the eyes. " You don't remember do you well I'll explain." I smiled and listened as he explained.

" As you already know our kingdoms were best friends well not only that but you and I were best friends too well we always hung out, played together, laughed, cried, we shared every emotion with eachother even love but we were to young to realize it. We used to hang out a lot with our friends Gray and Juvia from the smaller kingdoms far away. You and Gray were like brother and sister while Juvia was like your sister too, we always hung out together but then you vanished on your birthday, today, 7 years ago. I searched but couldn't find you. When it came the time my parents were arranging for me to meet other princesses I turned down every one of them saying their not Lucy. I never stopped looking for you so how close were we? Extremely close."

I looked up at him then looked away, " I remember Gray and Juvia I remember how Juvia was in love with Gray and called me her love rival even though Gray and I only shared a relationship more like brother and sister. We talked all the time and all 4 of us were the best of friends but at the moment Natsu this is all I can remember how close we were all the moments we shared still remains a mystery to me. I can't remember how mother and father died or why our castle was burned down when I fainted in that ballroom what did I say before I fell?"

" You screamed my name what were you seeing Luce I know you saw something?"

" I saw a memory from when we were little and I was swinging from a tree. You told me to get down from there but I didn't listen and then next thing I knew I fell from that tree screaming your name."

" I remember that day I caught you before you hit the ground I literally thought I was about to lose you. Did you see anything else?"

" Yeah I did it was the fire I was all alone I called out to you, Igneel, Grandine, my mother, and my father but no one came I was all alone I called out to you one last time but still no one came and then I fell into the fire well atleast that's what it looked like." Tears fell from my eyes. I tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming.

" Luce I'm sorry, If I would've known you'd leave me for 7 years I would've come back for you."

" But you didn't that's the problem you left me behind and even when I called out to you you never came you know what just leave I'll see you tomorrow."

" Luce I-"

" I don't want to hear it just leave me alone Natsu!"

" Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

I then rolled over on my bed crying into my pillow after he left. What was I saying was I blaming him for what happened? Ugh I'm so stupid.

_*** Mira's POV***_

I knocked on Prince Natsu's door to check on him. " Natsu are you coming back down to the ball?"

" Come in Mira."

" Oh ok." I then walked into his bedroom and saw him lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. " Something wrong Natsu?"

" How was I supposed to know the Heartfilia kingdom would catch fire?"

" Its not your fault Natsu you and your family were on vacation none of what happened 7 years ago was your fault."

" Lucy seems to think so she called out to me and I didn't come I wasn't there when she needed me."

" Natsu Lucy's just now starting to remember what she might have said to you she most likely didn't mean, I don't think Lucy's the blaming you shes just confused all we have to do now is help her regain her memories ok Natsu and maybe when that happens she'll learn the truth of what happened we all will so Natus be patient with Lucy knowing her she'll forgive you trust me."

" Your right Mira thanks I think I'm gonna rest ok?"

" Alright I'll let you rest but be sure your up tomorrow, Gray and Juvia are coming to visit."

" Oh well alright but don't you think its a little soon."

" Prince you haven't spoken to them in 2 weeks they're coming tomorrow and Grandine and I made sure of it plus it'd be great if Lucy got to see them again."

" Right well goodnight Mira."

" Goodnight Natsu." I smiled at Natsu then left to prepare for the arrival of Prince Gray and Princess Juvia.

_**A/N: Well how did you like my 3rd chapter I think as the story goes on I'll probably have Natsu's POV in there too Mira's POV is in this story is for a reason her matchmaking skills are gonna be put to the test haha JK I just wanted people to know that Mira isn't really a side character shes a main as well as Natsu and Lucy but Natsu and Lucy are the actual mains and Lisanna I know I didn't put her in this chapter but I just didn't know of a scene in this chapter where I could just randomly put her in but she'll probably be in the next chapter you never know oh and I would like to know what you guys think about my story so far and I wonder what Gray and Juvias relationship should be in the next chapter :) I'll let you guys decide but sometimes I have to take matters into my own hands hehehe well bye for now and don't forget to Review, Follow, & Favorite.**_


End file.
